This invention relates to removable gunsights, such as used on handguns and, in particular, to such gunsights as may be removed from and remounted securely on the barrel of the gun without the use of tools and fasteners and which are not affected by recoil forces.
This invention also relates to removable front sights of a type generally similar to that disclosed in application Ser. No. 07/486,882, filed on Mar. 1, 1990, and which is assigned to the same assignee as is this application.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,354 discloses a front gunsight which is removable from the barrel of a firearm, that sight requires the use of an Allen head type wrench to remove and replace the setscrew which fastens the sight in place on the barrel.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a gunsight removably fitted onto the muzzle end of the barrel of a gun which, although securely fastened in place on the gun barrel so that it will not be affected by recoil forces, is nonetheless readily removable and replaceable without the use of tools and requires no separable fasteners.